Dr. Habit
Dr. Habit is the main antagonist of Smile For Me. The creator and overseer of The Habitat, his main objective is to draw in as many estranged, traumatized, or otherwise depressed people as possible to The Habitat for the "Big Event". (This page contains many spoilers for the late-game and story content, read at your own risk!) Personality Initially through the website advertisement and in the first PSA video the Flower Kid sees, Dr. Habit presents himself as happy and caring, though stilted enough to come off as disordered through his speaking style. He is inviting and friendly, only beginning to show his deeper, more unsettling behaviours after a couple days have passed. In PSAs, the main interaction he has with the Habiticians, and the images of him on the website, he only shows himself as his hand-puppet replica. Once the Flower Kid has cheered a few people up by resolving their problems, Habit quickly starts acting jealous and cold, angrily referencing and even openly singling out the Flower Kid with threatening messages as punishment for giving the Habiticians "false hope". He repeatedly mentions the "Big Event" as something the Habiticians should "save their smiles" for, and even encourages residents to dwell on or exacerbate their depression to combat the spreading happiness. Seemingly he's had this mean streak even before the Flower Kid arrives, mocking Kamal and Randy's problems to force them in line. It's implied he did the same to Wallus. Alongside his vindictiveness however, he's also been known to be very sensitive about his work and maybe even depressed. Tiff was unable to break her contract with Habit due to him breaking down sobbing whenever she tried to quit or rejected one of his songs, though this could be interpreted manipulatively. His Carnival Attendants, who seem to be made from crumpled paper or metal, all refer to him as "dad" or "father" to different degrees, and when inspecting objects related to Habit such as the crumpled pages or the Tooth Lily, the Fortune Teller implies or outright states that he "hasn't been happy in a long time". The crux of Smile For Me's plot and the Big Event, Habit is obsessed with teeth to the point of stealing them out of other peoples' mouths so that he can implant them in himself to become a "bioweapon" of happiness and smiles. The source of his interest is unclear, but his diary pages suggest that he's always had an interest in them, likely what led him to becoming a dentist. It seems he's also always been rather disconcerting when working, as his diary pages also mention all his patients running away from him screaming. He also takes poor care of or insult to teeth very personally, even feeling that only good happy people deserve perfect teeth. Despite his frightening methods, Kamal describes Habit as having a soft spot in him still, which reveals itself when confronting him with the Tooth Lily. His demeanor instantly shifts to eloquent and somber in stark contrast to his manic and disturbing mannerisms while extracting the Flower Kid's teeth, and he seems ashamed of his actions after seeing the Flower Kid cheering the Habiticians up by being personal and considerate. He's also very lonely and seems to dislike himself, becoming very surprised and glad if the Flower Kid agrees to be his friend. Though the places he applies them are particular and strange, even scary, Habit has always been patient and dedicated to what he loves. As a child he took the time and cared enough to make his lily grow, even remarking as an adult that the gardening process is very specific and secret. The posters scattered around The Habitat are most likely all his own designs, and The Habitat itself serves as its own example of how far he's willing to go when making something he cares about. Other examples of his creations include Martha, the carnival games and robots, presumably his puppet of himself, and the songs he wrote for Tiff to sing. Backstory Habit's earliest diary page is dated June 4th, 1967, which is mentioned to be when he was 10 years old. His parents are both doctors, and are described as never smiling, his father in particular shown as a terrifying figure that becomes angry with him for his interest in flowers. Habit mentions missing several teeth as a child, and the slideshow on the roof has a slide with one of Habit's teeth missing and a bloody nose after his flower pot has been destroyed, implying recurring harm and potentially abuse in his home life. During middle school and high school, he was made fun of by other kids, which he internalized as having to do with his missing teeth. He was already interested in trying to make others smile when he was young, but it stuck with him as he grew older through his parents pressuring him to become a doctor as well, rather than a florist like he wanted. By the time he entered college, he was continuing to observe sadness around him as he pursued a doctorate, likely at his parents' demands, and he went into dentistry as an outlet for his interests and budding equivalence with good teeth and being happy. Habit wasn't happy as a questionable dentist, apparently causing many patients to run away from him screaming, and he decided to leave the practice officially sometime in October of 1988, if his incorrectly dated diary page can be trusted. By this time he had become very bitter about his lack of teeth, going so far as to describe sad people with full sets of teeth as hogging all the good teeth. Though it is unknown what Habit did in the years between the third and the fourth diary pages, but sometime after quitting dentistry, Habit began having dreams about creating The Habitat, in his own teeth-centered way. He would spend the next two years building and beginning to advertise The Habitat as a place for sad people to recover, and began stealing teeth. At some point between the creation of the Habitat and the beginning of the game, Habit destroyed most of his diary and hid the remaining pages around The Habitat, which were later found by various Habiticians. It is also unknown just when he hired Kamal and Wallus in particular, and how much they knew about his teeth-stealing schemes, but at some point he mocked them both enough for them to quit and hide away from him. Relations Employed by him: * Kamal Bora: Former assistant * Jimothan Botch: Bartender for The Lounge * Wallus Breadbear: Former janitor * Gillis Socco: His bouncer for The Lounge * Tiff Webber: Contracted singer for The Lounge Other: * Martha * Flower Kid Trivia * His birthday on the official Dr. Habit Twitterhttps://twitter.com/drhabit is listed as January 1st, 1957. This would make him a Capricorn. * He has enjoyed gardening ever since he was a child, though he has a particular attachment and liking for Erythronium plants, also known as Tooth Lillies. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Habiticians